


How You Get The Girl

by blackholenipples



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Go read that first, criminals au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholenipples/pseuds/blackholenipples
Summary: "...Rendez-vous with our Queen-of-Hearts and get the hell out of there...."Konan doesn’t make any move to respond, but keeps heading towards the tram exits. She pulls her phone out and opens candy crush. She keeps part of her attention on the game while she’s scanning the crowds because beating Deidara’s high score of the week is endlessly entertaining.





	How You Get The Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Only True in Fairy Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085715) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> will I ever stop naming things after Taylor Swift songs? looks like no

“Shit.” She mutters under her breath.

“Angel, report.” Obito’s voice is full of dread through her headphones.  

Konan winces. “Not that bad Tobi. I see the target, but your ex-stalker’s ex-jailbait is here.”

“Did he make you?”

She slouches a little, pulls the left earbud out with a scowl, slides her hand into the pocket of her jacket and hits the power button three times in quick succession - not yet but she’ll be going dark.

“Copy. Rendez-vous with our Queen-of-Hearts and get the hell out of there. We have other options, this mission isn’t worth you getting in a fight. Chōjūrō may not look dangerous, but he went a full six minutes against The Lawyer last time they did a training exercise together.”

Konan doesn’t make any move to respond, but keeps heading towards the tram exits. She pulls her phone out and opens candy crush. She keeps part of her attention on the game while she’s scanning the crowds because beating Deidara’s high score of the week is endlessly entertaining.

Of course, she’s got no idea what Rin actually looks like, since Tobi refuses to give her so much as the tiniest scrap of information on the woman. He should know better than to risk anything on her luck, even considering her preferences.

“Hey Angel,” someone purrs beside her ear and links a hand into hers.

Konan turns—

Shit. maybe, just maybe, Obito might have had a point not introducing them, because this woman is _the definition_ of her type.

She moves like a dancer and has a grin that could put Helen of Troy’s to shame. There’s strength in her grip and something dangerous in her eyes. Konan wants to pin her to the closest surface and see what she’ll do. She wants to go on a morning jog with her along the waterfront and watch the sunrise, to be stuck three-days from help with enemies all around to see her _burn._

Konan smiles and leans against her side, bumping shoulders. “Are you a thief? Because I think you just stole my heart.”

They move easily with the crowd.

Rin groans, put-upon, and buries her face against Konan’s shoulder. Her breath tickles the tiny hairs of her neck in a way that Konan has every intention of exploring further the second they get out of this.

“My six. He’s watching us.” She whispers against bare skin, and if Konan were any less controlled than she is, she’d shiver.

Konan is the furthest thing from an amateur in this game. She still desperately wants to look over her shoulder.

“Kiss me,” Rin mumbles against her skin as they step onto the escalator.

It’s definitely a come-on. People are uncomfortable with public displays of affection, but there are much easier ways to divert attention.

Konan puts a finger under Rin’s chin and tilts that pretty face up. If she were the type to write poetry, she’d happily spend the rest of her days composing odes to the exact shade of those pretty brown eyes or the perfect little ski-slope nose.

She presses her lips against Rin’s. Konan was going to keep it fairly chaste, because lesbians in public are too-often an exhibition.

But Rin parts her lips easily and the four-ish inches difference between their heights is completely negated by the fact that she’s a step up.

Konan winds her hand into the soft hair at the base of Rin’s neck and pulls herself as close as she can get while they’re fully clothed and stationary. Her tongue brushes Rin’s and it’s just about the most interesting thing she’s ever tasted.

Rin grips her hand tighter and trails her fingers under the bottom of Konan’s shirt. Her hands are cold, and every touch leaves shivers in her wake. She presses the flat of her hand against the too-hot skin of Konan’s lower back and she can’t help but gasp against her lips.

Rin pulls away with an impish grin and leaves Konan fighting for breath in her wake.

She steps off the escalator and Konan follows without a thought, direction already mandated by the tug of a small hand in hers. Compelled by the brush of calluses against her palm.

They take a fire exit out just before the entrance to the train platforms and start sprinting down the stairs the instant the door closes behind her. Rin stops them at the base and shoots her a questioning look.

Obito trusts her with his life. Konan can do no less. She nods and pulls a handgun out of her boot.

A smile flashes quickly across Rin’s face, and Konan is once again breathless. No issue with a dozen flights of stairs, but a pretty girl’s smile makes her heart go wonky. Typical.

She pulls a silenced pistol and a mean-looking knife out of the pocket of her hoodie and turns. Konan moves, back to the wall.

Rin shoulders the door open, silent but wary.

Nothing.

Konan moves around her to make sure. It’s pretty obvious that she’s put in some serious time training with Konan’s team, because every movement they make is fluid. It’s not second nature, not yet, but it’s a pattern that Konan can follow easily.

They’re clear.

They don’t lower their guard, but they make it to the honda Konan’s been driving for the last two days without incident.

They’re in the car less than five minutes when Rin motions to pull into a side street, and park in an alleyway. It’s not one Konan knows the FBI’s got bugged, but if she’s got bugs that the rest of her team doesn’t know about, it stands to reason the opposite is true.

Rin climbs out of the car and Konan doesn’t make any attempt to pretend she isn’t enjoying the view.

She pulls something off of the wall and tucks it into a little case. She makes her way over to the driver’s side and Konan rolls down the window.

“I personally swept this alley before and after A had a meeting here this morning. Do you want to take advantage of the privacy?”

Konan is out of the car in seconds. It takes even less time for Rin to have her pressed against the wall, a leg between hers and moaning at the feeling of a tongue against her collarbone. She sucks and Konan’s head falls back against the aging concrete. Bites and Konan’s legs falter.

That’s okay, because Rin has an iron grip on each of her thighs.

She pulls away and Konan’s eyes flutter open. “Legs up,” she says, and Konan obeys without thought, wraps her thighs around Rin’s tiny waist. She is unsurprised to find hard muscle and the outline of what are easily distinguishable as a pair of throwing knives strapped to the small of her back.

Rin leans into her. Konan shouldn’t be trapped, but there’s no way for her to disobey even Rin’s unspoken commands.

“I could take you,” she says. Konan’s heart threatens to break away from her chest. “I could have you right here, in a dirty alley and you would let me, wouldn’t you?”

She swallows, “I would.”

“Someday,” Rin promises, “but first I want to lay you down on my bed and spend the night watching you scream my name.”

Konan is patient. She’s okay with that.

“You and I are going to go back to base. We’ll fill out a bunch of reports to justify the fact that we didn’t choose to fight one of the seven swordsmen in the middle of a mall on a Saturday afternoon.” She lowers Konan’s legs enough that she can step down, but doesn’t back away.

“We’ll go out for dinner, somewhere we can sit in a booth in the back over high-calorie food and ignore the rest of the world. You’ll wear something in which you look fabulous and I’ll take you home with me.” Rin winds her hands into Konan’s hair and she comes down easily to meet her, forehead-to-forehead.

Konan can feel a thread of anticipation curling in her stomach.

“We’ll keep doing it, because you’re beautiful and deadly and into me. And tonight, I intend to be your last first time. I play for keeps. Are you okay with that?”

Konan looks into her eyes and takes a second to consider.

“You bore me, I’ll leave. You betray me, you die.”

Rin grins. “Good.”

She kisses her, chaste and quick. Rin steps back and Konan can feel her heart rate slow again.

“Drive me back?” Rin asks with a grin.

She does.

Everything else goes exactly according to plan.

 


End file.
